With continuous development of the field of wireless communications, currently a movable wireless access device appears. The wireless access device can automatically move to provide a better network service to a accessed terminal.
The terminal may be further switched between multiple nearby movable wireless access devices. For example, the terminal accesses a wireless local area network (WLAN) by using a movable wireless access device. When the wireless access device needs to switch the accessed terminal to another access device, the wireless access device may send a switching notification to the accessed terminal, and after receiving the switching notification, the terminal searches for another nearby wireless access device that the terminal can access, and accesses the another wireless access device.
During implementation of the present invention, the inventor of the present invention finds that the prior art has at least the following problems:
A location of a movable wireless access device is not fixed, and when a terminal is switched from a wireless access device to another wireless access device, the terminal may possibly access an access device whose location is relatively remote, which therefore affects communication performance of the terminal and user experience after switching of the terminal to an access device.